When an electronic substrate is assembled into a cover, attention has to be paid so that electronic components mounted over the electronic substrate may not interfere with the cover. To that end, an electronic apparatus having a mechanism to restrain interference between electronic components and a cover is desired.
For example, in a printed board fixation structure described in Patent Document 1, a pair of claws having a tapered shape is formed in a fixed body to fix a printed board. Then the paired claws are disposed so as to face each other in the normal directions of the fixed body and a printed board is inserted slidably into a groove between the paired claws. By disposing a pair of claws so as to be able to prevent interference between a fixed body and an operation part during assembly, a manufacturer can assemble a printed board only by slidably inserting the printed board into a groove without interference between the fixed body and the operation part.